


there will be an answer

by 1101emma



Series: I've Been People I'm Not [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, except reginald, no thanks, we stan good family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101emma/pseuds/1101emma
Summary: God decides to be a little nicer to Klaus when he dies.





	there will be an answer

**Author's Note:**

> READ, IT'S IMPORTANT:  
> -They avert the apocalypse by going back in time to when they are all 13!!!!  
> -AU
> 
> THAT'S IT

The little girl cycled her way on the path. She needed to keep time running. It was annoying, to say the least. The grey girl knew if she wanted her creations to work, she would have to ride this ridiculous bike along the path until she got bored with the creations. She was pretty close to smashing the bike into little pieces when the things she created, the things she spent seconds on, assumed she was a male. Or a creature with multiple arms. Some people even had the audacity to not believe in her at all. Rude. She was okay with the Greeks or Romans thinking there were more than one God and Goddess, but it got old and really tiring after a couple of centuries. The girl had enough of it with the Medieval Era starting Catholicism and selling pieces of papers to excuse them of their sins. And then other pathetic organisms decided to start all these other religions just because they didn't like the other. Pathetic. The girl wanted to eliminate them. So she set a plague down on them. When she saw that the humans thrived from the deaths, she gave them another chance. But they were on thin ice. 

She rolled her eyes when she saw a bright bit of color. He has arrived. The girl sighed and prepared herself for this meaningless conversation she was about to have. However, she would rather have a conversation with a meaningful human rather than a human that meant the equivalent to a grain of salt. 

She made her way over to the color and stopped her peddling. The man looked at her and didn't seem fazed at all. The girl then knew he wasn't on drugs or wasn't drunk because when he was, he was always laughing. Which was simply obnoxious if you asked her.

"Where am I?" He asked with a blank look on his face

"Where do you think?" She scoffed

"Mmm, someplace that needs a little decoration." He joked

The girl did not seem amused or even crack a smile.

"Not a joke person. Noted." He mumbled to himself, looking around at all the dull colors.

"You're dead." She said like it was nothing

"Oh, okay." He shrugged "So, am I like, in Heaven or Hell? Cause I mean, I've done a lot of things that can get me into Hell, but I am just a kind and sweet person and I even picked up a piece of trash in the p-"

"You will not be staying here." She cut off "I don't like you and you have things to do."

"Yeah, my thing to do is to stay dead." 

The man still seemed very calm even if he was dead and was possibly talking to none other, than God himse-herself. 

"You have potential Klaus," God said, trying her best not to lose her temper because Klaus was important to the life and death situations. "A lot of it."

"Hmm, you sound like my dad." He looked back at her with a slight frown "Did you make him, cause if so, I have some suggestions."

"I do not care for your suggestions. You need to go back."

"I'm not going ba-"

"You will go back and have no say in it. You have been blessed with this power you hold."

"Blessed?" He scoffed "Cursed you mean."

"Maybe if you didn't indulge yourself in poisonous substances then it would be a blessing."

"Now you're really sounding like my dad." 

"Klaus, I simply do not have time for this. You're going back and that's final."

"No thanks. I appreciate the offer, though."

The little grey girl has had about enough of these jokes. "You're more important than you think. Just when you go back, try a little harder." She spoke

"I don't want to go back!" He whined

She rolled her eyes and pointed to a small house in the middle of a field. "He's waiting for you." His eyes lit up, and a huge smile appeared on his face.

He dashed to the entry of the house, yelling "Dave". 

She put her feet on the peddles and began to move the bike. Klaus really was important in her grand scheme of things. He was an attribute to the world she created. Without him, the veil between life and death would be to thin. If it was too thin, disastrous things could happen. 

There were others like him. Not as important or powerful as Klaus was though. She just hoped he would figure that out. That he was important and powerful.

That was the thing about humans, their free will. God created humans to have free will. Her last projects didn't work out that great because she didn't make the organisms have a sense of free will. They had rules stuck in their heads, not letting them do anything different. The humans were rather difficult to keep in order, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to suggest a way Klaus will find out a power or what kind of power he has, comment down below!!  
> ````````  
> title: Let It Be by The Beatles


End file.
